Como criar sua própria Creepypasta
Introdução Primeiramente, parabéns pela decisão. Todos ja contamos algumas histórias de terror e suspense alguma vez, seja com nossos amigos, seja para assustar crianças à não fazerem certas coisas que não devia (acredito que, neste caso, mais ouvimos do que contamos), seja repetindo alguma lenda urbana que você ouviu da sua avó... Escrever uma Creepypasta não é muito diferente disto, porém, sua escrita deverá ser impecável e envolvente para que possa causar o resultado esperado: Assustar o leitor. Infelizmente, isto não é algo que possa ser ensinado passo-a-passo, não é o que você aprenderá aqui... Isto é algo que você desenvolverá naturalmente com a prática e após muitas Creepypastas escritas. Contudo, este tutorial lhe ensinará conceitos que poderão te abrir algumas portas para que você possa ter um bom início com suas primeiras Creepypastas. Conceitos do Medo Nosso objetivo é provocar medo no leitor. Existem três tipos de medo: #'Choque': Um susto imediato, que te deixa em estado de alerta. Exemplo: Um grito repentino ou algo assustador surgindo de repente de dentro de um armário. #'Paranoia': Constante estado de medo e incerteza acerca de tudo que está ao seu redor. Exemplo: Estar dentro de uma casa mal-assombrada ou saber que tem um assassino solto em sua vizinhança. #'Pavor': Talvez a forma mais poderosa do medo. Aquela sensação de que algo muito ruim está para acontecer e vai acontecer à qualquer momento. Exemplo: Em um corredor escuro de um prédio abandonado, você ouve passos altos atrás de você e estão chegando cada vez mais perto. Ser Vago vs. Ser Específico Vago: Estamos acostumados a contar histórias baseadas no 'anônimato', ou no 'não saber'. Em uma boa História, seja ela Creepypasta ou não, você deve evitar ser vago sempre que possível. Faz com que a história perca a credibilidade e a riqueza de conteúdo. No caso da Creepypasta, perde a essência do medo. Seria como se um garoto de 9 anos estivesse contando sobre algo que viu na rua. Claro que você não precisa ser específico à todo tempo. Se você precisa ser vago em um certo momento da história para ambientar uma situação, você pode fazê-lo. :: Exemplos: *'Péssimo Uso': "Uma vez, quando eu era mais novo, eu estava numa cidadezinha quando aconteceu uma coisa ruim com um amigo meu..." *'Bom Uso': "...E se você estiver no local correto, no horário correto, você estará envolto à névoa espessa e tão logo sentirá os dedos frios da morte acariciando seu rosto..." Específico: Ser específico, geralmente, causa um efeito mais impactante do que ser vago. As pessoas se assustam mais em saber que coisas horríveis aconteceram em locais que podem ser reais, com pessoas supostamente reais, mesmo que não sejam. Contudo, se você pretende ser específico utilizando nomes reais, não distorça completamente os fatos acerca daquele nome. Se a cidade pertence àquele estado, por exemplo, não coloque ela em outro país. Se o Silvio Santos nasceu no bairro da Lapa, não diga que ele nasceu em Volta Redonda. Seja específico, porém preciso em certos detalhes. Cuidado também ao acrescentar detalhes que se contradizem. :: Exemplos: *'Péssimo Uso:' "Era uma noite, quase 5 horas, quando o surdo escutou o mudo dizer que o cego viu o aleijado correr atrás de um carro parado, e ali perto a 60 km, em um dia frio de 45ºC em que o sol iluminava a pálida noite, uma velha de 15 anos deitada num banco de pedra feito de madeira dizia calada que preferia morrer a perder a vida..." *'Bom Uso:' "Certo dia, na cidade de Bela Vista, meu amigo Marcos recebeu uma carta sem remetente..." Como Iniciar sua Creepypasta Jogar seu personagem diretamente à merda, geralmente, não é boa ideia. Iniciar uma Creepypasta dizendo logo de cara: "Esta pode ser minha ultima mensagem" ou "Se você ler isto é porque eu morri" é um jeito fraco de começar. Para começar bem, comece contando a história de uma forma normal e vá acrescentando a merda progressivamente. Dê ao leitor a sensação de:'' "Tudo normal até agora, mas... Nossa... Tem alguma coisa estranha aqui, isso não tá certo..."'. Narrativas progressivas prendem o leitor à história. Criando um suspense forte o bastante, você pode atingir o auge do pavor e da paranoia do leitor, atingindo o objetivo da Creepypasta. Construindo sua História Sutileza é um fator importante na história. É mais interessante você ouvir algo arranhando sua janela do que simplesmente quebrando. É mais assustador você ver algo no canto dos olhos do que simplesmente acordar e dar de cara com uma criatura no pé da sua cama. A beleza da sutileza é que eventualmente ela vai chegar em alguma coisa mais óbvia, por exemplo, a história começa com você vendo a merda no canto dos seus olhos, daí eventualmente ela some para, então, no final, você ver a coisa toda. Outro fator importante é a 'encheção de linguiça'. Histórias demasiadamente longas costumam ser muito chatas, fazendo com que o leitor perca o interesse. A menos que sua história seja '''FORMIDAVELMENTE BEM ESCRITA', evite alongar muito sua história, do contrário, se tornará maçante. Seja preciso e vá direto ao ponto na hora certa, não é necessário 10 paragrafos para detalhar todo o trajeto da caminhada do seu personagem até o posto de gasolina para então ver o cartaz de pessoas desaparecidas. Isto pode ser bem detalhado com poucas palavras. O que Assusta? Eis abaixo uma pequena lista de algumas das muitas coisas que podem despertar medo nas pessoas: #'O Desconhecido: '''Temos um medo natural do inexplicável. Tudo o que não possui uma resposta pode ser utilizado como um bom tema para uma Creepypasta. #'Ciências: Por descrever temas científicos com escrita técnica, você pode fazer com que os leitores acreditem em sua autenticidade. #'''Crianças ou Garotas Jovens: Histórias sobre crianças ou garotinhas são, geralmente, 80% mais assustadoras do que quando se passam com adultos. Isto ocorre porque, geralmente, são vistas como 'inocentes'. #'Espelhos:' Estes sempre foram objetos relativos ao terror. Todos temos aversão em olhar no espelho de um banheiro escuro, por exemplo... Se utilizados de maneira correta em uma história, causam um grande impacto no leitor. #'Obscuridade:' Chiados em vídeos e músicas, fotos borradas, livros ilegíveis... Isto dá a oportunidade do leitor deixar a imaginação viajar. Se a mente do leitor estiver no estado correto (paranoia ou pavor), eles tiram suas próprias conclusões sobre tais obscuridades. #'Abandono ou Ruínas: '''Casas abandonadas ou em péssimo estado, ruínas, etc, são, obviamente, ótimos locais para ambientar suas histórias. Um sobradinho bem cuidado não causaria tanto medo quanto uma mansão em ruínas. #'Partes do Rosto/Corpo: Olhos, dentes, sorrisos, unhas, garras, mãos... Tudo pode ser descrito de forma à perturbar o leitor. #'Fotos/Imagens: '''Seja uma pintura do início do século, cujos olhos se movem ou uma foto digital de um amigo com o nº 666 escrito em sangue, fotos e imagens sempre causaram medo e aversão. #'Tecnologia: É o símbolo de tudo que o homem tem sob seu controle. Quando uma tecnologia falha e começa a agir estranhamente, já é motivo suficiente para causar pavor. Morte está Ultrapassada Se no fim 'ele morre', 'ele mata ela', enfim... Histórias cujos finais terminam em morte são boas, mas estão ultrapassadas. Na temática também: "Pessoas estão morrendo na cidade" não é mais um tema novo, assim como assassinatos e serial killers. A menos que seja uma morte extremamente sádica, não vale a pena investir muito neste tema. Devo enfrentar 'Isto'? Alguns personagens lutam contra seus terrores e acabam falhando. Enfrentar aquela criatura que te persegue pode ser a sua única opção antes da morte certa. É natural do ser humano querer sobreviver e ele fará de tudo para isso. Nem sempre é uma boa ideia, porém, sair no braço com aquele ser monstruoso que pode te transformar em cinzas apenas com o olhar... As vezes é sempre melhor tentar se esconder ou fugir de seus terrores até que o cara-a-cara se torne inevitável. A melhor opção é fazer com que seus personagens não saibam o que os espera. Como em alguns filmes, onde a câmera foca em um arbusto e este começa a se mexer. Você sabe que tem alguma coisa lá observando, mas o personagem não sabe. Isto, feito corretamente, dá um potencial épico à sua história. Contudo, se feito de qualquer jeito, arruinará sua história completamente... Tipos de Narrativas *'Primeira Pessoa:' * Você é o Herói: Por 'Herói', entende-se que você, escritor, é o cara central da história. A merda está caindo em cima de você. Quando se está assustado, seus sentidos ficam aguçados, então você, sob tal perspectiva, deve escrever como tal: Você irá perceber qualquer barulho estranho, vai perceber aquele fio de cabelo ruivo em cima do seu carpete, sendo que você tem o cabelo loiro e mora sozinho. Quando a merda vier abaixo, você revelará apenas o que o seu personagem sabe naquele momento. Não utilize frases como: "Então depois eu descobri que..." ou "Aconteceu então que...". Utilize apenas o que acontece em primeira mão. * Você é a 'Coisa': Apenas não seja "zumbi" *'Terceira Pessoa:' A narrativa mais facil e, muitas vezes, a melhor. 'Nunca nos contar, mas sim nos mostrar'. Exemplo: "Zé ficou com medo" VS "Zé fechou seus olhos, assustado, e tentou cantarolar uma canção alegre em sua mente, mas não conseguia... Seu coração estava mais apertado à medida que a criatura aproximava-se, então Zé fechou seus olhos com mais força e o suor corria frio pelo seu rosto". Este é o conceito da narrativa em terceira pessoa. *'Segunda Pessoa:' "Você", o leitor, que é conduzido na história. Geralmente utilizado em Creepypastas Rituais ("Faça isso, vá até tal lugar em tal hora..."). É uma faca de dois gumes: Por um lado, pode gerar uma experiência realmente imersiva, pois o leitor será o protagonista, mas por outro lado, nem todas as Creepypastas escritas desta forma são um sucesso. Gramática e Pontuação Sempre, SEMPRE, utilize a gramática CORRETA '''nas suas histórias! Isto é uma '''REGRA!! Você só poderá abrir uma exceção à esta regra se for algo que faça parte da história, por exemplo, em uma história que seja baseada em um blog de internet ou um diário de uma garotinha, os erros gramaticais são propositais para aumentar o realismo e a imersão. Nenhuma garotinha escreve corretamente em um diário e poucos blogs na internet são escritos sem abreviar certas palavras populares. Evite também repetir as mesmas palavras muitas vezes. Exemplo: "Então, ele finalmente chegou ao local. Então, ele encontrou a pessoa. Então, a criatura começou a persegui-los. Então...". Graças à riqueza do nosso português, podemos expressar a mesma frase com palavras diferentes. Leia livros e romances e pesquise por expressões que você não está tão acostumado à utilizar para enriquecer sua escrita. Movimentos #Movimento Regular: "Começou a correr atrás de mim..." #Movimento Irregular: "Começou a se mover lentamente na minha direção, estava... se contorcendo..." #Sem movimento: "Estava lá, parado, imóvel, sem piscar..." Escolha de Palavras Como dito posteriormente, existem mil maneiras de dizer a mesma coisa, portanto, procure a maneira 'perfeita'. Um exemplo de aplicação: *Frase comum: "A criatura começou a contorcer seu corpo de um jeito estranho" *Frase 'perfeita': "A criatura contorceu-se disformemente, tornando-se uma figura incomum" Maneiras de Encerrar sua História #Deixe uma abertura, uma pergunta não respondida, um assunto inacabado. Isso aumenta a sensação de paranóia, pois o leitor não sabe pra onde a "Coisa" foi, se ainda está vivo, se voltará a atacar... Exemplo: "... Por fim, o laboratório foi completamente destruído na explosão, porém, o corpo da cobaia na câmara de contenção não foi encontrado..." #Encerre definitivamente. Não gera medo adicional, pois o leitor sabe que a "Coisa" não vai mais voltar. Exemplo: "...Em um único esforço, eu atirei aquele amuleto maldito de volta para o buraco de onde eu o encontrei e o cobri novamente, com a mesma terra com que eu o havia desenterrado, colocando assim um fim em toda a maldição..." #Encerre com uma explicação clara, mesmo que não tenha acontecido nada demais. #Encerre com uma nota misteriosa, algo que seja tanto "confuso" quanto "esclarecedor". Exemplo: "Nota de Investigação: O indivíduo foi encontrado morto segurando um retrato de uma garota. Não havia marcas ou hematomas aparentes, mas pelo modo como foi encontrado, parecia estar lutando contra alguem ou alguma coisa. Não foram encontradas testemunhas do crime..." # Dicas Editar * Cuidado para não usar muitos clichês. Por exemplo, enfiar a palavra "sangue" no seu texto para chocar várias e várias vezes. Muitos clichês podem transformar sua creepypasta em motivo de riso! #* Não repita enredos, como os jogos de Pokémon. #* Esteja aberto a críticas. Se não aceitar sugestões, sua creepypasta pode não ser tão popular quanto poderia. Lembre-se de que não é o que você quer, mas o que o público quer. Avisos Editar #* Lembre-se de que, se postar em uma wiki, outras pessoas podem fazer melhorias nela. Nem todas essas "melhorias" serão realmente boas, então, talvez você queira verificar de vez em quando se houve vandalismo, se fizeram spam ou se alguém editou mal. Como Iniciar uma História Comece do final, não do início. Tenha a ideia assustadora já em mente e vá regredindo seu texto do fim para o início. A parte mais importante da história é o elemento que provocará o medo. Este deverá ser o foco. Primeiramente você desenvolve o elemento do medo para, então, criar tudo em volta dele. Começar imaginando algo que realmente lhe assuste é uma ótima ideia. É algo bastante pessoal e só você sabe o que é. Não descarte nada... Se você tem medo de aranhas, crie uma história aracnofóbica. Se você tem medo de corredores escuros, crie algo ambientado em um... Use sua imaginação. Uma vez desenvolvido o elemento do medo, crie os personagens. Obviamente, sem personagens não pode haver história. Seu personagem não precisa ser limitado em simplesmente 'existir' na história para sofrer a merda toda. Basicamente, seria o papel dele, contudo, vale lembrar que estamos querendo dar realismo às histórias... Ele precisa de uma personalidade, uma 'marca registrada'. Por exemplo, digamos que exista uma adolescente chamada 'Jéssica'. Ela estuda em um colégio e é bem descolada. A maneira dela falar e de agir deve representar exatamente o que ela é. Exemplo: "...Jessica vira para o homem e diz: "Ah cara... Tipo, sei lá... Acho mó bonitinho você ficar me seguindo assim, só que não né! Se liga!" Após criados os personagens, entra o desenrolar da história. Se você seguir todas as dicas que foram passadas aqui, não terá muitos problemas em criar uma história coerente e fácil de ler. Se te faltar inspiração, assista filmes, leia livros e outras Creepypastas. Veja a maneira como eles se desenrolam, veja os personagens, o ambiente. Se não for o suficiente, pergunte para seus amigos do que eles tem medo e crie algo em cima disso. Tendo tudo isso em mente, crie. Lembre-se, uma Creepypasta nunca fica ótima na primeira escrita. Reescreva, edite, mude personagens, mude cenário, refaça do zero... Sempre modifique sua Creepypasta. Se for postar em uma Wiki, edite sempre e deixe com que os outros usuários editem também. Acrescente vídeos e fotos para aumentar seu realismo se necessário. Finalmente, leia... Mas leia como se você fosse um crítico de algum blog nerd, ou como se você fosse um Anônimo do BRChan. Leia imaginando-se a pessoa mais chata do mundo. Se você, sendo a pessoa mais chata do mundo, conseguir sentir, pelo menos, uma ponta de medo, você está indo no caminho certo. Parabéns por ter chegado até aqui. Espero sinceramente estar podendo ler uma Creepypasta de sua autoria com todas as dicas que foram passadas aqui. Lembre-se, aqui apenas abrimos as portas e te indicamos algumas boas direções, agora é com você :)